Death would have been sweeter
by grainipiot
Summary: Short fic inspired by a comic (Tomodraws on tumblr), I'm not good at summaries. warning: a/b/o dynamics


_Late_

That's what the Strike Commander thought after checking the time. Waiting in his mate's room, sit on the edge of the bed and eyes locked on the closed door. Well, it's more like a suite than a room, being the Commander of Blackwatch gives some privileges.

He was about to let out a sigh when at last he heard footsteps coming closer, outside of the quarters. The unmistakable silhouette of Gabriel Reyes, quietly coming home, was hard to see in the darkness of the room. A single ray of moonlight illuminating the floor.

He stilled when he noticed the blond in the dim light, gazing at each other until he tried :

« Jack » a name said so softly.

At the same time, the omega stood up and walked toward him, steps smooth like a panther but hiding a growing anxiety.

He silences him by burrying his nose in the crook of his alpha's neck, inhaling deeply. A sharp pang of sadness hit the Strike Commander as he find another scent mixed with the awaited one. Powerful smoke and gunpowder.

 _As I expected..._

Gabriel feels Jack tense with the realisation, searching for his eyes and a reaction but the later doesn't move, still embracing tightly his mate.

Then, in swift move, the Blackwatch Commander find himself turned around and pushed on the bed. He cannot even recover from it when he feels his omega on him, a hungry mouth lavishing his neck with bruises and kisses.

Claim. Bite. That's what Jack's mind whispers in his ear. Claim what is yours.

 _But was it ever mine ?_

The alpha, unsure, as waiting the sentence, submit a little to this possessive display. Avoiding the usual fight seems a good idea, it's been a long time since the last they got intimate. But he knows there is no escape and they will have to talk later. Not that he want to.

For now, he's just relishing in the scent of his omega, who started to grind his clothed erection against his partner, making his arousal known. He goes to undress both of them when a hand grab his wrist.

« Are you sure ? » ask the dark skinned man.

Blank blue eyes meet uncertain brown ones. Gabriel can almost detect a touch of sadness in the oceans presented to him. _The calm before the storm._

« Let me have this, only this time. Please »

Something broke between them. Not really a surprise, they knew where all these arguments and pride would lead them. Both knew it would be the last time, just too regretful to say it out loud.

The dance begins, mouth clashing, hands furiously taking off their clothes and pheromones invading the air, in a rich explosion.

No more words exchanged, just heavy panting can be heard in the dark. It's another kind of fight, marks left on the already scarred skin.

Jack feels a hand trailing slowly down his back and, at last, probing firmly the now slicked entrance. Gabriel starts to stretch him fast, aiming with a dangerous precision the spot that he knows will get his lover. A low moan rewards him and he comes back to that point, relentless.

The alpha switch their position and for a few seconds, he can't help but admire the sight : his omega, flushed to the shoulders, lying underneath him like back in their youth. _A beautiful mess._

The needy moan adressed to him snap him out of his memories, two legs pressing him closer.

« Hurry up, damnit ! »

And upon these words, Gabriel enters him, not too fast, a smooth move until he is deep inside the omega, leaving them gasping for air. _It's been a long time..._

The alpha pulls back, just to slam back home with more force. Jack hasn't changed, always turned on by the rough treatment. The pace increase, as to satisfy his omega. _Damned instincts._ It's in these moments that the Strike Commander is the more vulnerable, clinging tightly at Gabriel, abandonning himself. _And God it's the best sight ever._

His thrusts are more and more erratic, emotion pulling him near the edge faster.

« Gabe... », a name whispered, almost lost in their moans. « Gabe...Gabe... » like a mantra.

So he just complies, chasing their release and taking his omega in hand. Scents mix together, chest to chest.

Jack's eyes wander on the dark skin, unfocused until he found their mating bond, where it always has been. An old bond, half healed, disappearing. And just next to it, a fresh mark. Tears mask his blue eyes partially, still staring at that mark. A new one, shy bite from a young omega. _He could have marked him on our previous bond... Why he didn't ?_

He resisted the urge of bonding again. _Too late._

The hand on his cock ripped him of his thoughts as it brought him to completion. Climax hit him hard., vision blurring as a silent cry goes out.

Gabriel feels Jack clenching hard on him and he spill inside the omega, a knot taking instantly. A few thrusts then he looks at the blond, lying between his arms.

He wasn't expecting to find so much pain in the other gaze. A tear rolled gently, a second but no more. A soft sob escaped Jack before he could speak.

« Death would have been sweeter »

Silence and a pair of regretful eyes were the only answer before sleep claimed them both.

Jack waited a few hours before carefully slipping out of bed. Once dressed, he walked to the exit. Before closing the door, he glanced a last time to the sleepy man, the one he considered his mate for a decade. Then the Strike Commander went back to his own quarters.


End file.
